Dragon-Fly
This page contains mature content, such as abuse, limb loss and death! By Reverb! Appearance Upper body? Beautiful. Her face is blocky like a brick, a pale orange face with albino like eyes filled with happiness, despite not albino. The markings near her eyes are considered to be a colour of mud, or poppy like. Her horns are dark grey, the centre ridge the same dark colour. Her teeth are at the back, giving her mouth a weird feeling as though she lost them all, (which she did.) Her underbelly first starts with a large, grey layer, with the dark orange colour clashing against it as the second pair of scales arrives. The biggest section is the same pale orange, dark spines drifting along her back, covered with slightly bloody scars. Lower half? Putrid to look at. When there's supposed to be a left leg at the front is supposedly missing. Sharp edges are only there, as though the leg was bombed off (yeah, it was.) Her other front leg has a twisted ankle, damaged to the point the doctors couldn't fix it. Dragon-Fly has fine back legs, and her tail is commonly entered into a curl, much like a RainWings. Her wings are white with black zigzags scattering cross the membrane. Personality Happy? Excited? Kind? That's Dragonfly for you. Dragon-Fly is kind, normally stopping by in the middle of the cramped Hives to check on the bowing SilkWings or cape covered HiveWings. She's sympathetic, and is known for her knack for giving helpful advice, when anyone asked it or not. Her words are commonly spoken throughout the homes of Pantala, but is not much of an icon. However, when something is wrong, Dragon-Fly is reckless and not hesitant to risk her life for the two tribes in the Hives, but she considers it 'helping others' and not 'helping Wasp'. She doesn't her call this adventures, but rather........little walks into the face of danger. Dragon-Fly is very much guillable in certain situations. I said, certain. Dragon-Fly is very much determined in any cost to help her friends, from any threat such as being the last in line to the bakery or in threat of a LeafWing. Peacefully. Despite her job as a soldier in training, Dragon-Fly despises war and tries to talk the enemies into stopping. Still then, she can't knock a punch, much to the displeasure of her strict parents. However, Dragon-Fly has a few insecurities. The abuse and hard behaviour from her parents has broken her down, and is horribly afraid of death and losing someone. This makes her aware of the world, and when in a sad mood, she can be a bit moody and muttering stuff under her breath. History Early Life Mature content at the start! Abuse is common throughout this page! Beetle was known in her family as a powerful person in the goals of monarchy. Her ancestors were known to rule with the most greatest iron fist in every Hive she returned to, and Beetle's grandparents were loyal soldiers of Lady Mantis, in which Beetle heavily respected. Beetle's main trait was hurting any SilkWing she saw. Stuffing them in closets, burying them under stinky silk scarves, and even hurting them with her paralyzing tail, and sticking them into rooms no-one knew. No-one knew of the deaths that were caused in closets, and Beetle gained her skill of keeping secrets away from others, and kept her straight face every time one SilkWing death was investigated. Until she met Arachnid. Arachnid was the son of an executioner. He was known as such a timid guy for a really harsh father. Secretly hurt at night, slap scars and bruises on his face were very common, and Arachnid tried to hide his injuries. Sadly, Beetle was attracted to these fears, insecurities and marks of abuse flustering Arachnid's whole body. And even worse, Arachnid's father appreciated this friendship with Beetle's ancestry high ranks. So, Arachnid was forced into a relationship he didn't want to. Then the moment came. Arachnid's father died, so the axe was handed to Arachnid to handle killing rule breakers. Arachnid decided to throw out the axe and make himself a normal civilian in the world of Pantala……. But Beetle didn't want that. So, Arachnid was forced into another person in this job. Slowly but surely, Arachnid lost his timid self in the process of the forced relationship forced upon him and a horrible girlfriend. Soon, Arachnid lost his insanity and soul, and soon became an emotionless, walking HiveWing, who couldn't smile again. All because of Beetle. Soon, moving away to Jewel Hive, they tried to have a first egg, but that soon died due to Arachnid's executioner axe accidentally falling onto the egg. Trying again, they hatched another egg (black with orange speckles, some called it attracting) and the egg soon hatched as Dragon-Fly. Childhood At her first glance, Dragon-Fly seemed like a peaceful person. She never was a mean soul like Beetle, or just a walking body like Arachnid. She was a considerate soul, and her first action out of the egg was trying to walk to her mother in attempt to hug her. That led to a couple of broken teeth by Beetle, and the ones that remained ending up moving out of their gum slots and right in the back. Yelling in pain in a young dragoness voice, Beetle cursed in rage as she left the room; Arachnid doing nothing but watching his daughter with unblinking, lost eyes. After a few months of that incident, Dragon-Fly began to start warrior training, in attempt to protect her Hive. The first spar began to twist her ankle by Beetle, and it was so bad the doctors couldn't fix it. The only other way was to get a robotic leg, and Dragon-Fly did wanted to be an android, refusing in the spot, earning her first praise from Beetle, as she said "Good choice. You're not a old loser. Yet." Soon, Dragon-Fly began to attend school. At that time, an autistic girl named Andrena had recently began talking and way more friendlier, which made a lot of students weary as Andrena was silent and kept punching people just for muttering a word. She hesitantly walked up to the newly changed HiveWing, and you can say they...hit it off. Eventually, they became really good friends. Soon, they were inseperable. Dragon-Fly was there to comfort Andrena when they had a really big fight over friendship and popularity, in which Dragon-Fly began the start of making good advices, by telling Andrena that she'll calm down eventually, and that her sister really loved her on the inside. However, it didn't work for long. Andrena had snuck out of the Hive, and Dragon-Fly saw her. Sneaking through, she sneakily followed Andrena to the edge of the sea. Dragon-Fly heart had sunk as she knew what was happening. Andrena was leaving Pantala. "Andrena, what are you doing?! People love you!" Dragon-Fly cried desperately, and Andrena said something so heartbreaking none of them bothered to stand tall anymore. "You do, but my sister doesn't." Dragon-Fly watched, absolutely heartbroken as her best friend flew into the sky. Current Life "You TBA Abilites and Powers Dragon-Fly has the power to eject venom from her teeth. Never really using it much, Dragon-Fly thinks she'll only use it 'to cook the food when on the run' (which she actually does.) Dragon-Fly has only uses this during training, leading to much parent disapproval. Relationships TBA Trivia *A Dragonfly is a type of insect that flies around the area. *Was originally going to be black and yellow, but decided against it to avoid making Dragon-Fly looking like a canon Bumblebee. *Her favourite ruler was actually Lady Jewel, much to the dismay of her mother. *Dragon-Fly considers the bombing 'the start of an unfair war'. Gallery TBA ---- Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Females Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mature Content